


WWBBD?

by mediest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediest/pseuds/mediest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you breaking up with my fanservice?" Or: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are never ever getting back together.</p><p>(dead WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWBBD?

Baekhyun throws his full weight onto his suitcase and tries to zip it all the way around. His hair hasn't forgiven him for the last dye job, itching his forehead each time the fan spins towards him to blow sticky hot air in his face. Their AC was shut off for good yesterday. Everything's getting to him. In a moment of weakness he tells Chanyeol, "We should have PDA with other people."

He glances up. Chanyeol's mouth is downturned. "Are you breaking up with my fanservice?"

Baekhyun has had dreams before where they have this conversation. He's always uncomfortably naked. Chanyeol always has two heads, sprouting from his shoulders not side by side but one in front of the other. "I just think it'd be good for us to cool off for a while."

"But we're so good," Chanyeol complains as he tries to fill an entire dufflebag with snapbacks. "We have that shit locked down."

"It's a new promo cycle. That's when you shake things up and test drive other options."

Chanyeol takes a minute, considering it. Baekhyun yanks on the zipper and finally gets his suitcase closed with a soft _a-ha_. "Yeah, okay, that's true," Chanyeol says. "I get dibs on Kris-hyung."

"What? No, I didn't say start yet," Baekhyun protests.

"Dibs," Chanyeol says. "And dibs on--"

"Jongdae," Baekhyun yells over him. "I want Jongdae."

 

 

They're moved into the new dorm by the end of the week. After a grace period of ten days where everyone's kind of an annoying dick to each other, the cohabitation learning curve kicks in. Lu Han stops forgetting to turn off everything he turns on. Kyungsoo drops the passive-aggressiveness about bathroom rights. (Now he's plain aggressive, almost knocking Kris over so he can jump in the shower before anyone else. "I have the smallest surface area to wash," he says, then instantly looks like he regrets the admission.) Nobody snacks in front of Minseok.

More changes: in the morning manager-hyung is juggling two cellphones and passing out bbang to each half dead approximation of a human being who files through the door. He does a quick headcount that ends at ten. "Where are eleven and twelve?"

Joonmyun peers around the common room. "Jongin left early today. Twelve is Chanyeol."

"Jesus Christ, someone go drag that kid away from the mirror. Baekhyun, where's Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tears the plastic wrapper off his bbang with his teeth. "I don't know."

Joonmyun shoots him an odd look. "You don't?"

Turns out Chanyeol's phone died overnight. He comes running down the hallway, hoodie inside out, his eyes puffy from sleep, and earns a cuff across the ear on his way out the door. 

Chanyeol claims the one good seat left in the van. He passes out as soon as they start moving. From the back, Baekhyun gets a good view of Chanyeol's bed hair as he droops to the left. His ears stick out under his snapback. Halfway through the ride Jongdae pulls out a pen and waves it in and out of Chanyeol's open mouth. After a minute, he gathers the courage to leave it in there. The entire van holds its breath.

Baekhyun exchanges meaningful looks with Jongdae. Then he wordlessly passes forward his phone. 

Jongdae takes so many pictures of Chanyeol deepthroating random shit that if Baekhyun is ever hacked they're all losing their jobs. In the midst of them feeding Chanyeol pieces of bbang like he's a baby duck, there are some blurry shots where all Jongdae captured is the smooth white curve of Chanyeol's cheek. Baekhyun idly touches his thumb to the screen of his phone. 

So not everything changes.

 

 

Now that Baekhyun shares a room with three other guys, lives in a dorm with eleven, it's almost impossible to jack off anymore. Sometimes Yixing's eyes glaze over while they're in the middle of a taping, his mouth goes slack and his whole face broadcasts I'm Thinking About Sex Right Now. Baekhyun prays that he never becomes that obvious. That he won't turn into Zitao, who cuddles and grinds against anyone over 50% willing.

There used to be more opportunity in their scheduling. He'd arrive home from a recording session, see a blank post-it note stuck on the door, and hang out in Kyungsoo's room for an extra ten minutes until Chanyeol came out, poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen, and then leaned in the doorway and asked, "Is Kyungsoo sick of you yet?" Kyungsoo muttered, "I wish you guys wouldn't use me as your all-clear jack off signal." Chanyeol teased, "It's cause you're on my mind--" Kyungsoo chucked his pillow at him, Jongin's pillow at Baekhyun for laughing too hard. When Baekhyun got his own chance a week later, he squeezed himself through his sweatpants and wondered what Chanyeol actually thought about. How fast or slow he liked it. 

He thought he heard Chanyeol, once. Half an hour before anyone needed to be awake, even Minseok. The sun wasn't up yet. Baekhyun lifted his head from his pillow, half-conscious so it was hard to decide later if he'd only dreamed it: The whisper of fabric across the room, Chanyeol's stunned, muffled groan that shook through the twilight. 

 

 

Jongdae nudges his foot against Baekhyun's thigh. "Are you breathing?"

Baekhyun hasn't moved for ten minutes and he plans on going another five. "I'm a tree," he says into his arms. "Being method as fuck."

Jongdae snickers, then slides down next to him against the practice room wall, facing the fake clouds. Baekhyun recharges while Jongdae keeps him company. Usually he makes it through the final two hours on a blend of caffeine and manic enthusiasm, but so far they're only on hour eight, and he got reamed at his solo lessons today.

Eventually Chanyeol comes over with Kyungsoo in tow and stage-whispers, "CU?" Behind him, Kyungsoo flashes them a peek of Joonmyun's wallet inside his sweatshirt pocket.

Jongdae stands up, stretching. "Better to ask forgiveness, right? I'm in."

"Awesome." Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun. "CU?"

"Let's go, Bonsai Baekhyun," Jongdae says, takes one arm while Kyungsoo takes the other, and hauls Baekhyun to his feet. "You need some nurturing." 

They pick out Joonmyun's favorite flavor of samgak kimbap out of guilty contrition. The CU is deserted at this hour, and the cashier is a dude in his thirties who raises an eyebrow when Baekhyun and Jongdae start poking each other with ice cream bars but otherwise pays more attention to his magazine. In another aisle Kyungsoo's mumbling to himself, "Cookies or chocolate, chocolate or cookies." They're not allowed to eat half this garbage, but it's fun to make up stories. Baekhyun is a student staying up to finish a group project and if he doesn't have some banana milk he won't make it through the night. Baekhyun is trying to satisfy his post-clubbing munchies after four hours of watching Chanyeol strike out with girls. Baekhyun is living a normal life. 

He ends up in front of the refrigerated drinks, soaking in the cold air, sweat drying on his skin. He must look as out of it as he feels, because the next minute Chanyeol's warm breath is on his ear.

"Boo."

" _Holyshit_ \--"

Chanyeol laughs, low and deep. "Hi. Ready to go?"

His chest brushes against Baekhyun's back with each inhale. Chanyeol's body runs hot 24/7. Baekhyun leans away so he can grab a vitamin water. 

"Ready. Is Kyungsoo still stumped over cookies?"

"I think he's making a pros and cons chart," Chanyeol jokes. He regains the old proximity, holding Baekhyun by the shoulders as he props his chin against Baekhyun's hair. The store fluorescents shine a spotlight onto the back of their necks. An alarm inside of Baekhyun goes off, glaring and exposed. He jerks away hastily. The crown of his head slams into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol reels back with a hard flinch.

Baekhyun can't decide between stepping forward or away. "Sorry. My fault."

"Forget it." Chanyeol rubs his jaw. "I can take a hint."

 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol have fought plenty of times but it's all variations on the same three themes:

1\. "Do you ever shut up?" Chanyeol says.

2\. "Seriously, do you ever shut up," Chanyeol says as he jams his headphones over his ears.

3\. "You need to back the fuck off me," Baekhyun growls, shoving Chanyeol away, and doesn't talk to him for another four hours.

Four hours is as long as Baekhyun has ever held out, but this thing between them trudges on into its third week with no sign of stopping. It helps that they're so busy, and if Baekhyun has half an hour of downtime, he's going to spend it napping and not telling Chanyeol, I'm going through some weird stuff right now. I can't stop thinking about how your dick would taste.

Not like they don't hang out at all. It's just these days Baekhyun hangs out with Jongdae more. He holds Zitao's hand a lot. He laughs at Joonmyun's jokes.

Chanyeol goes around dividing all his extra PDA among new and old favorites. Kyungsoo puts up with Chanyeol treating him like a teddy bear, but Baekhyun knows he minds less than he's letting on. Baekhyun knows, as annoying as Chanyeol can get, he has a way of magnetizing himself so that you want to be around him. He charges the surrounding air, charges you, and when his arm lands on your shoulders, guided like an opposite pole, it puts you right at the center of tension and release. Inside one of you is a homing beacon. Inside the other, a frequency.

 

 

Baekhyun respects the sanctity of dibs, but other than Kris everyone else remains fair game. He crooks a finger at Sehun, who bypasses the open seat and balances himself on Baekhyun's knees.

"I hear there's a coffee place down the terminal," Sehun says.

Baekhyun presses his face into Sehun's shoulderblades. Cameras go off all around them in the airport. "You think I'm that easy?"

"I think you're a good hyung," Sehun says, "and, like, really handsome and giving--"

Baekhyun cracks up right as Chanyeol parks his ass down into the row across from them. "Yo, Sehun, over here."

"What's up?" says Sehun.

"Do you want some of this?" Chanyeol waves an open bag of chips that he just materialized out of nowhere.

"I'll buy you a coffee," says Baekhyun loudly. "Two coffees."

Sehun, who'd started to reach out, hovers his hand in mid-air. He wrinkles his forehead. "Are you guys having some kind of turf war?"

Chanyeol just shakes the bag again and tempts, "C'mon, they're good. I have more."

"You know what kind of aura you're giving off right now?" says Baekhyun. "It rhymes with prexual sedator."

"Cuck my sock," says Chanyeol.

Sehun looks back and forth between them, then hurriedly removes himself from Baekhyun's lap and locates Jongin instead. Baekhyun, annoyed, steals the chips from Chanyeol and crams a handful into his mouth. "Find your own next time."

"You started it," Chanyeol says, sitting back.

 

 

But Baekhyun didn't. It'd been Chanyeol, from the very beginning. Chanyeol hanging all over him like it was his true profession, he was Chanyeol of EXO-K, in charge of rapping and gay chicken. 

To be fair, Baekhyun was doing it right back. Singing live made him sweat, but fanservice with Chanyeol was the easiest part of the job. They were pretty good friends anyway. It was like one big game of What Would Byun Baekhyun Do (If He Sort Of Wanted To Suck Park Chanyeol's Face). That version of Baekhyun would probably be okay getting steered around everywhere by the shoulders. He'd probably like sitting next to Chanyeol at events because then he'd get to punch him in the thigh and also smell his aftershave.

One day they were stuck in the dorms, and Chanyeol was teaching Baekhyun how to play something easy on the guitar, and he circled an arm around Baekhyun to fix the position of his hand, and Baekhyun's head turned to static.

One day turned into an entire month after Chanyeol found out about Baekhyun's neck and wouldn't leave it alone. It didn't matter if there were a hundred cameras or they were by themselves. He grabbed it, tickled it, scratched it, breathed on it, sometimes all he had to do was look at it and every muscle in Baekhyun's body tensed in self-protective paranoia. After the 30 days, the novelty was lost, but once in a while Chanyeol always rediscovered how much he enjoyed making Baekhyun's shoulders hunch.

"There's no way this is still fun for you," Baekhyun said as he wiggled away.

Chanyeol dragged him back in, white teeth bared in a grin. "You make it fun."

"Oh yeah? Is this fun?"

Baekhyun rammed his fist into Chanyeol's solar plexus. Chanyeol's breath wheezed out of his lungs, but to him any reaction was a good reaction. And Baekhyun couldn't stop reacting, hadn't yet figured out the secret behind how to take a racing heart, shoot it, and dump it out in the woods. You weren't supposed to take your work home with you. 

Leeteuk-hyung's best piece of wisdom to date had been when he sat them down in a semi-circle and said, You're all men now. Sometimes a man needs to kiss another man.

Sometimes a man has a friend who's an asshole. Who thinks it's fine to hug Baekhyun from behind and then call it "practice" for the better part of a year. Who _brainwashes_ Baekhyun into having a crush, who pushes him until he's trapped, looking up into a face that has gotten so close he can't tell what closeness implies anymore, to Chanyeol or to himself, can't stop second guessing, facing the wall as he tries to fall asleep with Chanyeol in the neighboring bed.

 

 

 _eventually_ :

"I take it back," Baekhyun says. "Everything sucks a little more without you."

"Wow," Chanyeol says. He whistles through his teeth. "Great line."

"It's not a line," Baekhyun winces. "I mean, yeah, it is, but it's true."

Chanyeol studies Baekhyun's expression. "So if I started doing this again," he reaches and easily grips the full circumference of Baekhyun's wrist, "would that be okay?"

Baekhyun lets himself be tugged forward. "Yeah, fine."

"How about this?" Chanyeol lifts his left hand. After a moment of suspense, he bops Baekhyun on the nose. 

Baekhyun screws up his face, laughing. He remembers, with the rush of an open dam, how he got here in the first place; why Chanyeol. "I'd bite your finger off."

Chanyeol grins but doesn't retreat. He looms forward, makes himself big like when he's trying to psyche Baekhyun out, though it's never worked. His left hand curls in the shape of a bridge around the back of Baekhyun's neck. 

"How about this?" Chanyeol says. His tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip. "Is this okay?"

How long has Chanyeol been asking? Baekhyun's attention floods back to the weight on his neck. Thirty days in a row of this exact touch, and each one was a question he didn't hear. His head fills, then empties. All the mile a minute chatter in his brain goes silent, leaving him with the one answer. Man up, Byun Baekhyun. He tilts his face up.


End file.
